


[PODFIC] Skyfall

by Juniper_Night



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is amazing under pressure tbh, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gen, Partial Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reveal Fic, There's a lot of falling and missing the ground yay, but like with a link, still figuring things out haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Night/pseuds/Juniper_Night
Summary: Marinette didn't have time to think. She'd shoved people out of her way and swan dived out the gaping hole in the skyscraper before she could finish saying "spots."





	[PODFIC] Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skyfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669802) by [Juniper_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_Night/pseuds/Juniper_Night). 



**[Listen to it on Tumblr](https://junipernight.tumblr.com/post/181250263098/summary-marinette-didnt-have-time-to-think/embed) **  


**Text:**  Skyfall

 **Author:**  Juniper Night

 **Reader:**  Juniper Night

 **With Sound Effects by** : Zarabadeu (SoundBible.com)

 **Length:**  10 minutes

 

 **[Listen to it on Tumblr](https://junipernight.tumblr.com/post/181250263098/summary-marinette-didnt-have-time-to-think/embed) **  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't figured out how to make it directly stream-able through AO3, so for now you just have to click the link to Tumblr. (If anyone knows how to set that up, please let me know!)
> 
> Reviews are lovely, and concrit is welcome :)


End file.
